Deathly Nightmare
by KennyCantDie
Summary: Kenny Starts to get horrid nightmares. The nightmares being of him dying in one way or another. So what happens when he decides not to sleep anymore? And why does he keep seeing things? Oh, and what does Craig Tucker have to do with this?   Crenny.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Surrounded by blackness; I'm unaware of where I am. My eyes are open, yet I see nothing. I feel like some blind person. Not quite Hellen Keller- I can hear perfectly. I hear dripping. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Water; duh. I hear other things I can't quite make out. Wherever I am, It's cold, and the air is moist. I take calm breaths, trying not to get worked up. It's not the first time I've been in a situation like this... My breath hitches as a hand grabs hold of my shoulder, warm breath breathing on my neck. The person, or thing... or whatever the fuck it is speaks into my ear.  
>"Kenny..."<br>It knows my name.. I try to speak, but no sound comes out. My vocal chords don't seem to wanna work with me; but I continue to try. Nothing.  
>"Death..." It whispered into my ear. The voice used a lot of empathise on that word. My heart was racing. I wanted to scream, I wanted out, to wake up, SOMETHING.<br>"Kenny..." He whispered again. At this point; I was for sure it was a he with his deep voice. He repeted my name a few more times. As he said it for the fifth time, he put something sharp to my back; not yet breaking skin.  
>"Answer me..."<br>Unable to answer, tears pourd out of my eyes. Knowing what was gonna come next. And as always; I was right. Whatever he was; he shoved the knife into my back. I screamed as I felt it break my skin; deep enough to hit my spine. He stabbed my back over, and over, and over again...I felt the blood ooze out of my body.  
>A small flame began to eluminate the room, The face of my killer was begining to light up. His face was one I've never seen before. The flames began fill the room, I could see I was in some sort of celler. A small celler at that. I brought my focus back to my killer, his voice whispering "Kill- Kenny..." Before vanishing into the flames.<br>I began to scream again at the flames got closer to me, eventually covering me. With no where to run, I stand there birning. The blood from my wound bubbling and boiling. I can feel my skin crisping, peeling off of my body. My hair all on fire as well, I feel my brain begin to bubble. My screams only get louder. It hurts, it really fucking hurts.  
>Soon enough, I wake up in my bed gasping. I feel my tears still streaming down my face. I check myself for any wounds. Nothing.<br>My chest is still pounding. These nightmares just wont stop.. Between you and me, I've been getting these nightmares for the past month. Each one leading to a painful death... I wan't it to stop...


	2. Chapter 2: The nightmare Continues

That was a week ago now, I've been trying to reduse my sleeping time. Maybe I'll just start to sleep once or twice a week... I know you've all had a nightmare before. But have you actually felt it? Immagen someone taking a knife to your back, making it hit your spine.. Or standing in the middle of a fire. Where the flames burn your body to a crisp, and make your blood bubble in your vains. Pretty fucking hard to imagen right; I'm sure you can all visualise; but to feel it...  
>Ah, anyways... I've been stealing energy drinks and such from CVS to keep myself up. I honestly don't know how Craig can do it...<br>Craig Tucker is my best friend. As faggy as it sounds; we tell eachother everything. Craig rarely sleeps. He doesn't sleep simply becasue he can't. Unless it's been a few weeks or unless he drank too much and passed out. We both have pretty fucked up lives.. His dad has beaten and raped him before, called him about every name in the book. His mother died of some "sickness" when he was twelve, then his sister died of the same "sickness" not even a year later... But Craig knows, and I know. His dad is a lying fuck. We both think Mr. Tucker killed them both..  
>As you can tell, I know Craig inside and out. Just like he knows me inside and out.<br>He knows how my parents are always drunk or high; and fighting. How poor we are; and the stuff I have to do for money. He knows about how I hate being a prostitute, but continue to do it so I can support my sister, and help her out. He knows that Kenny; the kid who always seems happy, pervy, and jokes around... Is actually very hurt, and confused about life. I've told Craig many times that I can't die, but he won't believe me- along with everyone else.  
>Speaking of Craig, I see him. He's right across the street from Tweek bro's coffee. (Were I currently am) Tweek is easy to scare into a free cup of coffee...<br>I looked out the window again, Craig's looking into some store window. I decide to get off my ass with the coffee and go to see him. I walked up to the taller boy and grinned.  
>"Hey Craig." I was still grinning; my white teeth showing. (When I die and get reborn; I'm born new. So I don't look disgusting)<br>He turned to face me, his hair covering his eyes.  
>"Sup Ken?" His voice, even at seventeen sounded a bit nasle. Ether way, he sounded hot...<br>"Nothing.." Why did I just lie? I actually wanted to tell him about that crazy nightmare...  
>His grey eyes studied me, as if he knew.<br>"You look tired." ... That's comming from the kid that never sleeps...  
>I chose not to respond, so I shrugged. Craig already thinks I'm insane as it is; with always trying to believe in my deaths.<br>We both stayed silent, nether of us really wanting to say anything. I came over here in hopes to maybe start a conversation, or something... ANYTHING.  
>"Craig...?" I asked looking up at the 6'3 giant. Well, giant to me and everyone else.. I'm 5'8...<br>"Hmn?"  
>"... Do you ever get nightmares? And like, how bad?"<br>He stayed quiet, turning his back to me.  
>"Kenny... You know this world is really messed up.. right?" I can tell that he is smirking by the tone in his voice.<br>"... Yeah.. But that's not relivent to my question dude.."  
>"Kenny. You're living in a nightmare... "<br>My thoughts paused. Craig wouldn't say that... Is this another nightmare...? He spoke again before I could.  
>"Kenny... You live a life of crime and sex, not to meantion you also cheat through life.. Weather is be in school, or applying for jobs... No matter what it is. You lie. I'm going to cut to the chase.. This is a nightmare Kenny." The street sourrounding began to fade. There was nothing holding us up, nothing surrounding us. Just pure black. Craig began to speak again; but now I knew, it wasn't Craig..<br>"You won't ever wake up. You will continue to live this nightmare. Everywhere you turn, every choise you make, whoever you talk to. It'll effect wether you will wake up or not. Kenneth James McCormick. You are stuck in my world. I refuse to let you go until you are proven worthy. When you wake up again; I'll still be watching you. How are you asleep now? Stan noticed you haven't been sleeping and slipped sleeping pills in your soda. Is this confusing? Good. Now... Wake up... " Craigs face began to fade into the darkness. My heart was speeding, and now I was alone.

What does this mean...

-  
>AN: ._. I know my spelling is horrid. Whatever tipe of writing thing I have wont let me fix my spelling. DX


End file.
